


Not What I Was Expecting

by MissE



Series: Sickening for a Slytherin [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco made a wish, and now it's been granted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Harry Potter
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles, Prompt - Run

His heart was pumping, and his lungs were burning. He was pretty sure he'd _never_ run this fast, like, _ever_ in his life. He wasn't even sure how he'd gotten here, but however he'd gotten here, it was all _wrong_! Nothing had turned out the way it was supposed to, _nothing_!

Well, Draco was just as hot as he'd always known he'd be, but _that_ was _it_! And that sneer! It was perfect! Not ever Spike's sneer was that good. Of course, it was aimed at him, but wishes and horses, and all that.

Wishes! That had to be it!

But he hadn't _wished_ for this. Not even in the privacy of his own journal. Not even in his real journal that was hidden under his mattress, with a specially made cloaking spell that he knew he could get to work on the Scooby-mobile, if ever Xander would let him get one, and name it, and …

Oh, right, _running_!


End file.
